The Sad Clown Of Gotham
by gunman
Summary: When Shinji is teleported to Arkham Asylum, he is declared insane and locked away. There he falls under the sway of Harley Quinn, the Joker's abused henchwoman. Another response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Fanfic Challenge.


_**THE SAD CLOWN OF GOTHAM  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Batman or their characters.

Summary: When Shinji is teleported to Arkham Asylum, he is declared insane and locked away. There he falls under the sway of Harley Quinn, the Joker's abused henchwoman. Who falls for him as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The young psychiatrist was lead through the dark halls of Arkham Asylum, on the outskirts of Gotham City, by the tall, muscular orderly.

"Let's see. I've been informed of every one of Arkham's 'special guests', from The Riddler, The Mad Hatter, The Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and The Joker himself." he said, going down the long list. "But this last person: Pierrot. What's his story?"

"He claims to be from another dimension where he blew up the world with a giant purple robot that was really his mother." the orderly said.

"Well that's new." the psychiatrist said. "But, he's Japanese. Why didn't you just deport him back?"

"Because he didn't come from Japan."

"American-born?"

"Not that we found. He's got no file anywhere."

"Then why did you keep him here?"

"Cause when we found him wandering the hallways of Arkham, he was panicked and scared out of his mind. So much so that he actually helped one of the inmates escape."

"Really? Who?"

"Harley Quinn."

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel?"

"Yeah, her. Anyway, because he tried to help her escape, the doctors at Arkham figured he was one of the Joker's gang. He helped her escape, was eventually caught by the Batman, and he's been with us since."

The young doctor flipped through the small clipboard file on the young man.

"And that first incident was.... five years ago! And he was 14 at the time?" he gasped.

"Yeah. So?"

"Pretty young to be a Joker recruit." the doctor stated.

"The Arkham board didn't think so. Since then he's been a regular here. _When_ he's been here." he corrected himself.

"You mean his escapes."

"Actually, Harley keeps breaking him out whenever she escapes." the orderly explained.

"I see."

The pair walked past the cell as another orderly wheeled a cart past them. The orderly stopped at the cell of Shinji 'Pierrot' Ikari and opened it up.

"Time for your medication, Pierrot ." the orderly said, revealing himself to be a woman, with a wide smile. "The doctor prescribes a nice dose of freedom."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Batcave, underneath Wayne Manor, two hours later)

"So... Harley's escaped again, huh?" Robin asked as he pulled his green glove over his hand.

"Yes. And what's more, she's taken her favorite henchmen with her." Batman said as he typed on the large Bat-Computer.

Robin growled at that. "Pierrot!" he said, tightening his fist.

"Still bitter I see." he said, not looking at his junior partner.

"Wouldn't you be? I still can't forget how he humiliated me!" the boy wonder grimaced.

"It was three years ago, Jason. And he saved your life." the dark knight said. "If it wasn't for him, Joker would have beat you to death."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But getting saved by one of Joker's goons made me look like a green rookie."

"Be fair, Robin. Pierrot is more Harley's errand boy than Joker's goon. Even so, I'm rather amazed that he hasn't killed anyone."

"Yet." Robin remarked, then paused and stared at the dark knight. "Are you actually defending the 'Sad Clown of Gotham City'?"

"From what I can tell, unlike most people associated with Joker, Pierrot isn't what you'd consider insane or even mildly delusional. He is susceptible to various kinds of outside influence, despite that he hasn't gone crazy himself. Harley just got to him first."

"Which means?"

"It's one of those things where you can't help but wonder that if things had been different... he'd probably be wearing that costume." he said as he got up from the computer.

Robin grimaced at the older hero.

"You should stop inhaling that Joker Gas, because you're sense of humor is really, _really_ dry. You know that?" he said as he turned around and headed for the Batmobile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Rundown theater)

Shinji emerged from behind the screen, dressed in his usual costume, which was a white skintight bodysuit with a shirt that was half black and half white, black and white sneakers, the legs having three black square patchings running up each side, a regular black mask covering his eyes and a white hat over his head. He stood in front of the cracked, full-length mirror, adjusting his costume as a pair of slim arms, both red and black, wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Ah. So nice to see my little Pierrot back in costume." Harley said with a smile.

"Thank you for rescuing me again, Ms Quinn." Pierrot said to her.

"Oh, come on. I couldn't leave my best guy to rot in that dump." she said with a smile as she handed him his satchel. "Besides, Mr J's got as new job for us."

Pierrot's expression fell as she said those words.

When Shinji had been recruited by Harley five years ago, his initial impression of Joker was 'avoid at all costs'. The Clown Prince of Crime had instantly disliked Shinji's lack of humor, calling him 'the sad clown'. At hearing that, it was Harley who gave him the nick-name Pierrot and took the boy under her wing. First figuring she could use him, Harley eventually warmed up to Shinji as both friend and companion. Sensing that he was intelligent she taught him everything she knew. The boy himself proved to be a highly skilled cook, mechanic, electronics whiz, medic, driver, gofer, and caretaker for their pet hyena's.

It had taken Shinji a little while to gain their trust, but they eventually warmed up to him as well.

But his main role appeared to be that of 'straight man' in comparison to Harley and Joker.

Nevertheless, Harley kept Shinji around like her own second in command.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The plan itself was simple: unleash a batch of Joker Gas at an annual charity circus to keep everyone, including the animals, busy, while Harley and Pierrot robbed the box office.

Naturally, Batman and Robin had shown up and sabotaged the gas bombs.

Harley and Pierrot had succeeded in getting the money, but had to get rid of it in order to keep Batman and Robin off their trail. They did this by hurling the bags of money into the streets while their truck was being chased, which brought dozens of bystanders into the path of the Batmobile, forcing the dark knight to swerve and avoid them, allowing the Joker and his crew to escape.

And naturally, when the group got back to their hideout, the Joker was furious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PUNCH!

Pierrot landed hard on the floor as Joker advanced upon him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the clown prince of crime shouted at the sad clown of Gotham.

"I was making sure Batman and Robin didn't follow us." Pierrot answered.

"What You Did Was Lose The Money!" he snapped. "Do You Know How Much We Needed That Cash??!!!"

"Don't worry, Mr J. We got away, so we can plan another crime that'll be just as profitable." Harley said to him, as if trying to allay his anger, which she had failed to notice had been slowly growing over the last few months.

"Shut Up, Harley!" Joker snapped at her. "Bad enough Bats sabotages my bombs, but you losing the money makes it a double failure!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Pierrot said, which only caused Joker to huff and storm off.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get another chance to make things right." Harley said, helping Pierrot up off the floor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Gotham City Museum of Natural History, two days later)

"I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by you again, you pale-faced joke-in-the-box!" Poison Ivy growled as a rather perturbed green-haired, bone-white skinned, purple-suited jester glared back.

"Then go mulch yourself, Ragweed, I've got valuable Egyptian relics to steal." Joker said, brushing off the attractive redheaded, green-spandex wearing plant lady.

While Joker and his goons: Moe, Lar, and Cur, went about their looting, Harley and Pierrot actually stopped to talk to the plant queen of Gotham City.

"So why are you here, Red?" Harley asked.

"I came looking for an Egyptian tablet that contains a formula for creating mold spores which can kill anyone who breaths them in." Ivy said. "Those Ancient Egyptians really knew a thing or two about horticulture. So what brings you here? This doesn't really seem like a 'joke' crime to me."

"Pierrot's idea. Steal a bunch of valuable museum artifacts that aren't clown related. No way Bat's would figure us for this caper."

"Smart. But you can have the gold relics, if you want. They're of no real interest to me." Ivy said.

"Hmm. Maybe we can help you find this table thing, right Pierrot?" the female jester said.

"Any help I can be." Pierrot said with a bow to the redheaded villainess.

Ivy smiled as he did that. She liked it when people showed her respect, even if the person in question was mildly depressed. Most of Joker's goons she didn't like at all, and would have easily sicced her vines on them, were it not for Harley vouching for Pierrot being her personal henchman. She had first met Pierrot three years back when Harley had broken him out of Arkham again. The boy was, to say the least, respectful, courteous, hard-working, humble, and a good cook.

It was during that time that Harley told Ivy how they had met, and how, because of his apparent depression, caused the Joker to call him a 'sad clown'. From this, Harley gave him the nick-name of Pierrot, got him his own costume, and even trained him how to be a thug. Or at least her thug.

Ivy actually found it refreshing that Harley had someone to watch her back, as she usually ended up on the receiving end of the Joker's short temper, the victim of his ignorance, or convenient scapegoat to put the blame on whenever he got caught. Most of the Joker's goons were pretty much the same in regards to how they treated Harley, giving her only slightly more respect than Joker did, and gave Pierrot virtually none.

The only ones who did respect Pierrot were Harley and the hyena's. And that was mostly because he actually risked his life, and his freedom, to protect Harley, and fed the hyena's regularly. She even recalled one instance where Pierrot had tackled a pair of police officers to allow her and Harley to escape while they cuffed him.

It wasn't long before The Joker and his goons had loaded up a dozen bags of priceless artifacts, only to find out that both Harley and Pierrot had been helping Ivy try to find her fungus tablet.

"What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?!" Joker snapped at the pair.

"I was helping Red try and find her..." Harley started to say.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING HER, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STEALING! FOR ME!!!" he shouted.

"But Mr J, you got all the stuff and you had the extra help, so I just figured..."

Joker was glaring hard at Harley now, which was one of pure irritation.

Over the last few weeks the female clown had been messing up. At least in his twisted mind. His plans scuttled, his jokes fizzled, his robbery's botched, and all because of Harley, and eventually Pierrot. And now his own henchwoman was helping someone else out, on top of wasting time breaking her own thug out of Arkham, who was about as useless as they came.

In fact ever since Harley had recruited him from Arkham, the boy had given him nothing but trouble. First there was his lack of humor, as he considered it. Then there was the fact he never killed anyone like Joker and his crew did. He never made a joke, never laughed at any of his jokes, was constantly getting caught saving Harley, and then there was his constant interference. Like the time Pierrot had stopped him from killing Robin.

It would have been so easy, breaking his spine with that crowbar, only to have Pierrot arrive after only three or four strikes, and tell him that Batman was right behind him. He had found out later that Batman hadn't been on Pierrot's tail, dealing with the Joker's other henchmen, so he decided to take out his frustrations on Pierrot when they got back to their hideout.

With another crowbar.

Pierrot spent two months in the Arkham medical wing recovering from those injuries.

And now it was here that Harley was once again proving to be a problem.

"Come on, Mr J, it's not a big deal." Harley said in a chipper tone.

"It's A Very Big Deal, You Useless Fool!" Joker snapped. "We've got priceless valuables to plunder and fence, and instead of helping, like you were supposed to be, you and you're damned flunky are socializing with this redheaded skank!"

"I beg your pardon?" Ivy hissed.

"Please, sir. Ms Ivy isn't a skank and Ms Quinn isn't useless." Pierrot defended. "And please don't shout. You could bring the police here."

"Yeah, Mr J. I mean... that's kinda the point of us stealing from the museum, so that Bat's or the cops won't know it's us."

_And now they're tell me to be quiet? How to pull off a crime?_ "I'm sick of this." Joker said, pulling out his gun and firing three shots into Harley's chest.

Pierrot and Ivy froze as Harley's body fell to the ground, blood oozing from out of two wounds.

The third shot had missed her, passing right under her armpit, and hitting the fire alarm.

"HARLEY!" Ivy gasped as she ran to her friend.

"Miss Harley?" Pierrot gasped as he crouched low to her shivering body.

"P-Pierrot..." she gasped. "So... cold.... why...."

"Hold on, Ms Quinn! I'll get you some help!"

"Here. Let me!" Ivy said, reaching into her own knapsack for a couple of vials of special roots.

"Can you help her?" Pierrot asked in urgency.

"Yes. I can." she nodded as she uncorked the vials and started spreading them on Harley's wounds.

"Then please do it." he said, pausing to cast a glance over to Joker who was walking back towards his slightly shell-shocked men.

The group was almost to the front door, when a pair of figures burst through the skylight and fell down to the floor.

"Oh, goody! The Bat and the Brat! I needed more outlets for my frustration!" Joker groaned as he ordered his men to attack. "Boys... have at him!"

"Get Ms Quinn out of here. I'll cover your escape." Pierrot said to the redheaded woman as Moe, Lar and Cur grabbed the ancient weapons from the Viking display and attacked.

"It would be easier if you help me!" Ivy snapped back.

"I know. But I have something to take care of first." he said as he rose up.

It was then that Ivy noticed the tears falling down his cheeks, as well as the raw seething rage that was practically exploding from his eyes. She had never see it before, and to be honest... it scared her.

"Alright. Whenever you get out of this, we'll be at Toxic Acres." Ivy said to him.

Pierrot nodded as he walked over to one of the Egyptian statues and grabbed a sword from it's stone grip. He walked slowly towards Joker as Ivy, sensing what was going to happen, lifted up Harley and slowly walked out the back entrance.

Joker, who had been watching his men slowly lose to Batman and Robin, didn't notice Harley being carried out by Poison Ivy. Nor did he sense anything amiss when Pierrot walked up behind him.

"Well? Aren't you going to help them?" Joker said to Pierrot, not looking at him.

"Of course, Mr J." Pierrot said, gripping the sword in his hand.

Suddenly........'SHUNK!'

"ACK!!!" Joker gasped out loud.

The Dynamic Duo and the Stooge Trio stopped fighting as soon as they heard Joker gasp. But what shocked them was the sword blade sticking out of Joker's chest.

"Wha... what?" the clown prince of crime gasped.

"Stabbed in the back. It's a cliché, I know. But that's all I'm good for." Pierrot said, as he pulled the blade out of Joker's back, gripped the handle tightly and swung fiercely at his neck. The blade flew across the clowns purple shoulders without resistance, the body suddenly falling to the ground as the head rolled away from it.

Everyone, especially Batman and Robin, were totally stunned as Pierrot dropped the sword and sat on the ground, as if waiting to be arrested.

"He... he just killed the Joker." Moe said.

"So much for never taking a life." Robin said.

"And of all the people, too." Batman said.

The dynamic duo quickly got back to their fight against Joker's trio of henchmen, defeating them without much trouble. With that done, Robin quickly walked over to where Pierrot was sitting.

"So... you finally killed someone." Robin said.

"Yes. I did." Pierrot said sadly, his hands still shaking at what he had done.

Robin almost felt a swell of pity for him, even as he slapped the cuffs on him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Is everything alright, Harley?" Ivy asked as she prepared dinner for herself and her guest, dressed in a pink shirt and green shorts.

"I dunno, Red. I mean... I guess I just miss him." Harley said as she wobbled into the kitchen, wearing her own white shirt and red shorts.

"I really hope you mean Pierrot and not The Joker." Ivy hissed at the name.

Harley rubbed her wounds unconsciously, remembering that it was the Joker who had shot her.

It had been a week since Ivy had brought Harley here to 'Toxic Acres', as many called the old housing development that was accidentally built up over an old toxic waste dump, after the museum debacle. The hyena's had followed Harley, and Ivy had to begrudgingly allow them to stay as well. Having been asleep for the first couple of days following her shooting at the hands of the Joker, the female jester hadn't heard the news that Joker had been killed.

Ivy herself had actually kept that a secret from Harley, not wanting her to know that her 'Puddin' was in fact dead.

While Harley continued to gently rub her wounds, she thought back to the last time Pierrot had saved her life. He had taken that bullet for her when the police tried to stop her during the bank job. That had actually gotten him arrested and sent back to Arkham. Then there was the time he had saved her from falling off that building when the Joker had pushed her out of the way while trying to escape from Batman. Before that he saved her from nearly getting run over, once again by the Joker, when he was once again escaping from Batman. Then there was the time he had saved both the hyena's from that virus that Rolan Dagget had developed. Another thing that endeared the boy to them.

"Pierrot." she said in a near whisper.

Suddenly, the hyena's started yipping excitedly and went right to the door.

Curious, but also hopeful, Harley went to the door and opened it up, her lips turning up into a happy smile as Shinji Ikari, dressed in regular clothes, smiled back at her.

"PIERROT!" she squealed as she leaped into his arms, the younger man hugging her tightly.

The hyena's barked happily to see him. Ivy just smiling as she saw the pair reunited.

"I can't believe you escaped on your own!" Harley gasped as she pulled back to look at him, her hands still on his shoulders.

"Actually. I didn't escape." he said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked, coming over to them.

Shinji handed the paper to the redheaded woman, who quickly read it and gasped.

"You mean you were...."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What Do You Mean Pierrot Was Pardoned?!!" Robin shouted at Captain Jim Gordon as he slammed his fists on the desk.

It was seven days later and both Batman and Robin had been called to the office of Jim Gordon, who had some disturbing news for the pair.

Though in a way, it was more confusing than disturbing.

"Just what I told you. Pierrot was pardoned by the governor three days ago. I had to serve the pardon myself yesterday. He was released this morning." Gordon said.

"But why?" Robin asked.

"I can guess." Batman said.

"Exactly." Gordon said with a nod.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "He's a criminal and a killer. I mean... we saw it!"

"That's just it. He's only killed one person, and that person was the Joker." Batman said.

"Both the mayor and the governor didn't want to prosecute him because of that. They think what he did was a public service." Gordon said.

"Public Service? Killing someone isn't a Public Service!" Robin shouted.

"It wasn't just _someone_, Robin. Is was The Joker, a psychotic killer responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people in Gotham City alone." Batman said.

"While intentionally killing is never an acceptable option in any case, killing The Joker just may save hundreds, maybe thousands, of people in the future. That's the reasoning the mayor and governor used when they signed the pardon." Gordon explained.

"So... where is he now?" Robin asked.

"Gone. Left Gotham City right after he was pardoned." Gordon said.

"And with any luck, he'll stay away for good." Batman said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Toxic Acres)

"So... what are you going to do now that you're a free man?" Ivy asked after the group had had their dinner.

"I don't know. I can't go back to Gotham, even with my pardon. I'll probably just leave and head out West." Shinji said.

"You mean... you're gonna leave? Just like that?" Harley asked, with sadness in her voice.

Shinji turned and felt his heart fall into his throat as she did that.

"Well..... I could stay. If you wanted me too." Shinji said to the woman.

Harley looked back to Shinji and then back to Ivy, who looked deep in thought.

"You should go." Ivy said.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Really?" Harley asked.

"Both of you should." Ivy said.

"What?" Harley gasped.

"Harley. I think we both agree that with Joker gone, you're gonna need someone who can take care of you."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Red? Mr J is..."

"Dead, Harley. Dead as a rotted Ficus." Ivy said bluntly.

"He's... he's dead?" she gasped.

"Yes. I should have told you earlier, but... I didn't want to upset you during your recovery."

Harley looked down at the table she was sitting at, and for the first time that day.... seemed almost relaxed.

"Harley?" Ivy asked, looking at her old friend.

"Mr J's dead. Then why do I feel so.... so...." Harley started to say.

"So...."

"Relieved?" she asked.

"Probably because you're finally out from underneath his pale thumb. Probably because you won't have to put up with his antics, his temper, his complete disregard for your own life. And probably... because you've got a good man here... who actually loves you." Ivy said, nearly biting on her own tongue as the words came out.

Harley and Shinji turned towards each other, their cheeks turning pink as they did.

"Pierrot.... you.... you love me?" Harley stuttered.

"Well.... I..... I do.... I just...." Shinji stuttered.

The pair were looking down at the ground now, like a pair of kids who had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Ivy was watching the whole thing, and it was making her irritable as well.

"Oh For Heaven Sake You Two!" she snapped, causing the pair to jump. "You've got a chance here that anyone in Gotham would kill for! You!" she said, pointing to Harley. "Have finally got a guy who would put his life on the line for you! And You!" she said, pointing to Shinji. "Need to grow a backbone if you don't want to lose the person you care the most for!"

The pair stared at each other as if looking through the other for a few seconds, before Shinji tightened his fists and stood up from the table before Harley. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet, and before she knew what was happening.... Pierrot had pulled Harley Quinn into a deep full-lip press.

Harley was naturally stunned by this, only to find her footing (so to speak) and throw her arms around his neck to hold him tightly.

Ivy watched silently as the pair kissed for several minutes before breaking apart for air. There was a look that passed between them that spoke more than words ever could. It was a shared look, one that seemed to say they were both fools for not having realized the obviousness of their situation. Five years it had taken them to realize this, and only now where they aware of the truth.

"I love you, Pierrot." Harley said with a soft sigh.

"I love you, Harlequin." Pierrot said a relaxed smile.

The pair kissed softly once more, before Harley took his hands and lead him to the back of the house where her bedroom was.

This left Ivy alone at the table, with only one thought.

_I hope they don't make too much noise_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two weeks later found an open-top convertible driving along the West Coast highway, heading towards Los Angeles. In the driver's seat was a young man with slight Asian features and brown hair bearing a happy and contented smile. Next to his was a blond-haired young woman, happily resting her head against his shoulder her arm intertwined with his own. In the backseat of the car were a pair of hyena's who were letting their ears flap in the wind as the car roared down the coastline.

Shinji lifted his arm above Harley's head and brought it across her shoulders, pulling her to him in a soft hug as the woman sighed contentedly.

Gotham City and it's costumed crazies were behind them now. And ahead of them, lay a future that they themselves would create. And they would create it together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

According to Wikipedia, **Pierrot** is a stock character of mime and _Commedia dell'Arte, _a French variant of the Italian Pedrolino. His character is that of the sad clown, pining for love of Columbine, who inevitably breaks his heart and leaves him for Harlequin. He is usually depicted wearing a loose, white tunic. The noticeable feature of Pierrot's behavior is his naïveté, he is seen as a fool, always the butt of pranks, yet nonetheless trusting. Pierrot is also portrayed as moonstruck, distant and oblivious to reality. I decided to use this as Shinji's character since it seemed to fit him better than most.

Also, I might edit this story later on. But for now, I just wanted to get this finished so that I could upload it on this day. Hope everyone likes it, but let me know if you have any objections. And yes, I did have Shinji save Jason Todd, the 'second' Robin, as well as kill the Joker.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE**

"Do you have any idea what my life is like? People calling me the Man-With-No-Tan? It's insulting!" Joker shouted.

"Why? You kill alot of people, just like the Grim Reaper." Pierrot said.

"But It's Not Funny!"

"Maybe if you shaved your head?" Harley asked.

"And wore dark robes." Pierrot said.

"And stopped smiling so much?" Harley asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joker screamed.

"Hmm. Now we know why he's crazy." Pierrot said.

"Yeah." Harley said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE 2**

"So... why do they call you the 'Sad Clown of Gotham'?" Moe asked.

"I'm 22 years old and I've never been with a woman." Pierrot said.

"Wow, that is sad!"


End file.
